During television viewing, volume changes can be irritating and often involve manual volume adjustments by the viewer. One example is the perceived volume change that often occurs when changing channels on a television. Another example would be the perceived volume change that can occur between the broadcast of a television program and a commercial. These large relative changes are typically attributed to lack of level control at the point of broadcast or signal compression introduced during production. A somewhat little known cause of increased perceived loudness is multiple spatial processing. The audio in some program material is processed, in the studio, to introduce surround spatial effects (pseudo-surround) in two-channel systems. If this type of broadcast audio is then processed in the television to introduce two-channel surround effects, as is currently done in many television models, the perceived level change can be dramatic. This additional spatial processing can cause the center image (typically dialogue) to be almost unintelligible. In all cases automatic volume control technology can minimize listener discomfort and maintain a more consistent volume level. While much attention has been paid to leveling the audio volume at the point of broadcast, it seems to have done little to alleviate the problem. In fact, with the advent of high dynamic range DTV broadcasts wider loudness differences can be now perceived by the television viewer.